Princess of Tennis
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Yumi Yamazaki's life in Seigaku...ANd gets to meet the Prince...
1. Yumi Meets Ryoma

**Yumi Meets Ryoma**

_**Ryoma came back to Japan when he was 12.**_

Ryoma Echizen went back to Japan from the the airport,he saw a young his age,being bullied by 3 wanted to help but….

(_**Girl**_)Leave you,bastards!Or I'll…..

(_**Bully 1**_)Or what,little girl?

(_**Girl**_)Or I'll kick your ass and whack your head with my racket.

Ryoma saw the racket bag of the also saw the girl's name.

He read:

_**Yumi Y.**_

(_**Ryoma**_)Hmmm….Her name is Yumi.

One of the bullies pushed Yumi.

(_**Bully 2**_)You can't do anything,little girl.

(_**Yumi**_)You think so,jerk!Well I outta…

But Ryoma stopped her.

(_**Yumi**_)What're you doing?Nice shorts!

Ryoma ignored Yumi.

(_**Ryoma**_)*looking at the bullies*If you do anything to her,you will be dead!

When one of the bullies recognized Ryoma…

(_**Bully 3**_)Ahhh!It's Ryoma Echizen*ran away*

(_**Bully 1 & 2**_)Hey!Wait up!*followed Bully 3*

(_**Yumi**_)I always known that he's a gay..Oh…Thanks,Ryoma!FYI,you don't ring a bell….

(_**Ryoma**_)Hn…You know I didn't want to help you..

(_**Yumi**_)But why did you help me?

(_**Ryoma**_)Nothing.*turns back*

(_**Yumi**_)Hey,shorty!

(_**Ryoma**_)What?

(_**Yumi**_)Where's Seishun Gakuen?

(_**Ryoma**_)Just follow me.

* * *

**_Hope you loved it!_**


	2. Yumi in Seigaku

**Yumi in Seigaku**

_**Mrs. Yamazaki is the new principal of Seigaku.**_

Yumi followed Ryoma to Seishun Gakuen(Seigaku).They saw Mrs. Yamazaki.

(_**Mrs. Yamazaki**_)Oh!You're already here, Magomusume!

(_**Yumi**_)Yeah,Obaa-san!

(_**Mrs. Yamazaki**_)And you already met Echizen!

(_**Yumi**_)Yup!We met at the airport.

(_**Mrs. Yamazaki**_)Mr. Echizen,please escort Yumi to Class 2-1.

(_**Ryoma**_)Hn…Okay,old hag….

(_**Mrs. Yamazaki**_)Don't call me that!

(_**Yumi**_)Stop it you two!Ryoma,just take me to Class 2-1.

They went through the halls of Seigaku.

(_**Yumi**_)The halls here are narrow…In my former school,is much wider.

(_**Ryoma**_)You do know that we're classmates.

(_**Yumi**_)No way!

(_**Ryoma**_)Mada Mada .We're already here,loud mouth.

(_**Yumi**_)Don't call me LOUD MOUTH!

(_**Ryoma**_)If you say so….'s our adviser,Ms. Yoshida.

(_**Ms. Yoshida**_)Who's that,Mr. Echizen?

(_**Ryoma**_)She's 's a transferee…

(_**Ms. Yoshida**_)Oh…I hope you'll have fun here,Ms….What's your last name?

(_**Yumi**_)I'm a Yamazaki..

(_**Ms. Yoshida**_)Oh..You're the granddaughter of .Come in you two…

Yumi and Ryoma went well as Ms. Yoshida.

(_**Ms. Yoshida**_)Students,we have a new classmate..Please introduce yourself.

(_**Yumi**_)*looks at Ms. Yoshida*Yes,Ma'am.*looks at other classmates*Hi,my name is Yumi can call me Yumi.I'm from the US.

(_**Ms. Yoshida**_)Ms. Yamazaki,please seat beside Mr. Echizen.

Lessons after that happened then came Lunch got here bento and tasted it..

(_**Yumi**_)Mmmmm….Tsumi really knows how to cook….

(_**Ryoma**_)Who's Tsumi?

(_**Yumi**_)She's my bestfriend's live under one roof….

(_**Ryoma**_)Hn.


	3. Yumi in Tennis Club

**Yumi in Tennis Club**

During English,Ryoma was sleeping….His teacher saw him….

(_**Mr. Watanabe**_)Mr. Echizen!

(_**Ryoma**_)What,sir?

(_**Mr. Watanabe**_)Can you tell me the main verb in this sentence:

_**Mr. Echizen was heavily sleeping while the teacher was up front.**_

(_**Ryoma**_)The main verb is sleeping,sir.

(_**Mr. Watanabe**_)You can now sit….

He sat.

(_**Yumi**_)*whisper*Ryo-kun!

(_**Ryoma**_)What?

(_**Yumi**_)Can you guess what club I'm joining?

(_**Ryoma**_)*sarcastically*Hmmm….Let me guess….Tennis Club….

(_**Yumi**_) How'd you know?

(_**Ryoma**_)I saw your Tennis Racket when we first met….You even said:

*imitating Yumi*I'll whack your head with my racket!

(_**Yumi**_)*wondering*So..What's your club?

(_**Ryoma**_)I'm a Seigaku Regular.

(_**Yumi**_)Not ….Can you come with me to the courts later?

(_**Ryoma**_)'Kay.

(_**Mr. Watanabe**_)Ms. Yamazaki and Mr. Echizen,what are you two talking about?

(_**Ryoma and Yumi**_)*stood up*Nothing,sir!

After school,they went to the saw an announcement for Tennis Club Members.

Yumi read it:

_**We will have Rankings today,after Luck to all!**_

_**-Ryuzaki-sensei**_

(_**Ryoma**_)*think*Let the games begin.

(_**Yumi**_)Ryo-kun,can girls be regulars?

(_**Ryoma**_)I don't 's ask Ryuzaki-sensei.

On cue,Coach Ryuzaki ran near them.

(_**Ryoma**_)Old hag,this girl wants to ask you a question.

(_**Ryuzaki-sensei**_)What dear?Don't call me old hug,damn boy!

(_**Yumi**_)Umm…Can I be a Regular?

(_**Ryuzaki-sensei**_)Anyone can be Regular,if they win at least 3 you,Yamazaki-sensei's granddaughter?

(_**Yumi**_)Hai,sensei!

Then the Rankings begun.


	4. Yumi in Rankings

**Yumi in Rankings**

Each member of the Tennis Club joined the for the Horio luck with that two years of Tennis experience.

(_**Inui**_)Last minute sign ups!

(_**Yumi**_)Gotta go!Got to sign up!

(_**Ryoma**_)Okay…Just hurry….

(_**Yumi**_)*said to herself*Sourpuss…..

Then Yumi signed known that her first opponent was Horio Satoshi from 2-4.

(_**Horio**_)*proud voice*This will be 's just a girl…

(_**Yumi**_)You think sooo…*serves ball while Horio was boasting*Mada Dane….

(_**Caller**_)1 game to Love.

(_**Horio**_)I just let my guard down.

(_**Tezuka**_)Don't let your guard down,Horio.

(_**Yumi**_)If you say so,loud !It's your service game.

(_**Horio**_)I'll score for sure.

(_**Yumi**_)Just hurry up!

(_**Horio**_)Okay,okay,girlie!

(_**Yumi**_)Don't call me that!*serves ball to Horio's face*

(_**Horio**_)That hurts!

(_**Yumi**_)Hn.

And…

(_**Caller**_)6 games to and Match,Yumi Yamazaki!

(_**Yumi**_)You thought I would lose…*sticks tongue out*Haisha!

Then Yumi walked away from the the way,Yumi is in Block well as the 2 other Regulars which are Inui and Momo.

(_**Yumi**_)Was I any good,Ryo-kun?

(_**Ryoma**_)Mada Mada Dane….

(_**Yumi**_)Haisha…..

Next match of Yumi is with Kato looks like he has a lot more fighting spirit now than looks more he was still 5 minutes their match ended….

(_**Yumi**_)Now?

(_**Ryoma**_)Arimasen..(No)

(_**Yumi**_)Toki?(When)

(_**Ryoma**_)Koto ga…(Never)

Next match Yumi has to face is with…..Inui…..

(_**Arai**_)This will be easy for 's just a girl.

(_**Yumi**_)*smirk*And so you're the Data Man they've been talking about.I always hear Kevin talk about that you collect data too…Let's see who's gonna win….

(_**Fuji**_)Oh..She's a data collector just like is going to be exciting…

(_**Inui**_)If I win,you will drink my Inui Juice.

(_**Yumi**_)If I win,you will drink my Improved and Latest Yumi Juice.

(_**Inui**_)It's on!

They gave it their all but Yumi prepared for that match and sent Nami Katsuki to collect Inui's data for soo Yumi won and got to make Inui drink her Yumi Juice….

(_**Inui**_)I lost soo I will drink your Juice..*drank juice*WOW!Even worst than my Inui Juice!*fainted*

(_**Yumi**_)Haisha..*evil grin and thought*If I get into the Regulars,I'll make the boys drink my juice….

Her next match was with last match to declare she lost this one,it will be the end with didn't know that Yumi was an all-rounder.

(_**Momo**_)I will take it easy soo you won't cry later..

(_**Yumi**_)Nooo…Just make it hard for me.I want a you're the one who will cry later.*evil grin*

(_**Momo**_)' you said so….

(_**Yumi**_)*smashed the ball*KIRU!

(_**Momo**_)Whoa…That was strong!SO you're a smasher?

(_**Yumi**_)You can say that…

The two smash pros did their best but Yumi won and got a place in the Regulars.


End file.
